<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夏日光辉 by Hypereides</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647243">夏日光辉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypereides/pseuds/Hypereides'>Hypereides</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Athletic de Bilbao, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypereides/pseuds/Hypereides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>至少今夜，一切都有了答案，一切恐惧、嫉妒与痛苦在此刻停止。他知道这就是一切的结局了。我亲爱的，我亲爱的，愿我们永远铭记这夏日光辉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julen Guerrero/Ernesto Valverde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夏日光辉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/gifts">Bailey_y</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>考古创作，别信。<br/>Recommended listening:Liam Gallagher - Once</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “我在考虑退役。”胡伦有一天这么和他说。</p><p>    这是莱扎马盛夏的一天，天空碧蓝，阳光眩目，草皮深绿而茂盛。浑身是汗的胡伦坐到他身边，一边平复着粗重的呼吸，一边断断续续喝掉半瓶水。全队刚做完速度训练，三三两两坐在场边伸开双腿，把水往嘴里和头上浇。他们一起沉默地望向烈日下的草坪。费尔南多还在抡着训练服，追着大笑的伊戈尔满场疯跑。</p><p>    这话没有征兆地出现在此时此地。毕竟这是非常普通的一天，在刚刚训练中胡伦没有表现得更好也没有更差，没法判断是什么让他突然意识到了一些事情，或者做出了一些决定。不过也完全谈不上出乎意料。结局将近，所有人都心照不宣，不在今天也一定会在一百个其他的此日。“胡伦总是在正确的时间出现在正确的位置上。”他在发布会上这么说。“也就是说在板凳上。”记者们带着一点刻薄的幽默感则在报道里这样接上半句，而这次他的确不能说他们故意曲解事实，虽然这并非他本意。</p><p> </p><p>    他来到毕尔巴鄂那年就见过还没在一线队的胡伦。时隔两年与他重逢的哈维尔拉他去看U19的比赛：“别去摆弄你的相机了。来看看小伙子们，顺便跟我说说你这两年。”于是他们在周六下午坐在青训球场拥挤狭小的看台上。粉红与赤金的交织的天色中太阳正将要沉入天际线。余晖不再刺眼，但仍然晒得人皮肤发热。他在哈维尔的指点下认出了踢左后卫的埃托，在阿拉维斯青训的时跟在卡兰卡教练身边的那个孩子，在他们训练的时候在一边自己玩球，偶尔在人手不够时充数。当时还在上小学的埃托身板单薄，对于一个小孩子来说话很少，现在他剪短了头发，长成了一个有点像哈里森福特的青年。</p><p>    当然还有胡伦，“那个8号”。他跑起来一头暗金的头发像小狮子一样，在黑发与棕发间分外显眼，风鼓起他的外套像吹起风帆。虽然现在还不够好，但是可以预见升入一线队只是时间问题。毕竟这里是毕尔巴鄂，圣马梅斯永远优待莱扎马的孩子。他们选择了没有别的选择。</p><p>    那一年巴塞罗那终结了皇马五年连胜拿到了西甲冠军，而他们结束在第十二名。他们在主场被巴萨踢了六比零，赫里斯托大四喜，哈维尔和赫苏斯在场边面无表情地抽着烟。他努力试图不去看场上欢呼雀跃抱成一团的巴萨球员和教练席上的约翰——不到一年前他们还是他的队友与教练。他还年轻，无法克制自己不去想另一种可能性。</p><p>    赛季末哈维尔解约去了西班牙人，而接下来一年也难以说差强人意。赛季结束的时候他们仅仅比降级区高出两分，萨伊斯接着也被辞退。然而对于U19则不然，这一年他们拿到了联赛冠军和国王杯，所有人都相信他们前途似海，来日方长。</p><p>    92年德国人来到了这支球队，把胡伦提到了一线队。幕布瞬间被拉开，所有的光芒潮水一般涌来。作为一个中场，他那一年进了十个球——他在接下来的四年里进了47个球（老天，他一个前锋六个赛季也不过进了44个）。第二年得到又一份新工作的哈维尔把他选进了国家队，他和一样年轻英俊的瓜迪奥拉与劳尔穿着深蓝色的训练服侧着排成一排留下照片。</p><p>    毫无疑问，胡伦正经历着他的黄金时代。没有人能不爱他。他是巴斯克和西班牙的金童，年度新秀，西班牙足球先生。他有赤金一样的鬈发，宝石一般的蓝眼，大理石一般的面颊。他善良而忠诚，年轻而富有才华。他在绿茵场上奔跑时如同春天的闪电，振臂高呼时可以媲美任何一位神明。他是莱扎马的明珠，圣马梅斯的国王，巴斯克的雄狮。球迷们为他欢呼，女孩们为他哭泣。豪门想要签下他——巴萨、马德里竞技、尤文图斯、拉齐奥、曼联，甚至传闻皇马在他面前递上空白支票；对手不惜伤害他——迭戈.西蒙尼为了阻止他断球，把鞋钉踩进他的大腿，留下汩汩的血洞。摄影师将镜头对准他，记者簇拥着他，他们甚至为他写了本书：Alma de ganador，胜者的灵魂。从他的住所可以俯瞰整个莱扎马。</p><p>    但是无论如何他还是一个孩子。他庆祝进球的时候就像小野兽对着天空龇出还很稚嫩的利齿，他也会在错失他的助攻后像个考砸了的学生一样耸肩摊手，故意不去看他责备的神情。胡伦在适当的时机尖刀一般插上锋线，把球捅入球网或敲给他或何塞（多年以后，埃托在教练大师课上用两个白色塑料圆片演示他俩的一次次进攻配合）。胡伦在被粗野地铲倒之后小鹿一样灵活地翻滚起身接着追球。胡伦在他补射进球后跑过三十码的纵深拥抱他，他抬头亲吻胡伦的脖颈。啊，胡伦，可爱的孩子，美丽的恋人，不可一世的国王。连他也没办法不爱胡伦。胡伦天生能够让人产生一些关于个人幸福的设想与期望，像夏天一样迫切、新鲜、触手可及。他的爱人，秀美如耶路撒冷，威武如展开旗帜的军队，他们爱你是多么理所当然。</p><p>    实际上对于他来说，这也是无可挑剔的一段时光。他摆脱了伤病的困扰，达到某种成熟而稳定的竞技状态，像一块形状合适的画片契进球队的拼图，并且逐渐停止设想一些未能实现的可能，性格里一些忧郁的、不稳定的特质被更为坚忍从容的东西所取代。他和何塞还有胡伦在进攻端配合默契，球队的成绩有了起色。他不能要求更多了，实际上如果肯用词再慷慨一些，他甚至可以说自己感到幸福。</p><p> </p><p>  “我打算续约。续一个非常长的约。”胡伦对他一笑。这是那种深信可以将心中的一切凝聚并传递给对方的笑容。</p><p>    他们坐在夜晚的比斯开湾海滩边，潮声反复，海面与天空一片星光灿烂。海浪涌来又退却，湿润的海风扑面而来，吹起他俩的头发。</p><p>  “胡伦，”他感到夜幕中的柔情涌上心头，“你要再想想。”</p><p>    他知道除了那些灿烂美丽得像诗一样的头衔之外他们还如何称呼这个男孩。La leche, the business。对于从业者来说，球员与球队的关系归根结底是一桩需要深思熟虑的生意，体现形式是一张合同（这一份很可能包含高昂的薪水与违约金）。胡伦毫无保留地爱毕尔巴鄂，然而调换一下主宾就有很多问题值得商榷。如何定义这份的爱意。爱他的到底是主席、总监、教练、球迷、还是队友。以什么样的方式爱他。希望他踢球，希望他进球，还是就算他一无是处也愿意看到他，如果是对于其他人是否公平，如果不是这与普通的欣赏又有何分别。如果当这一切都无可避免地发生改变，是否这艘忒修斯之船还能够承载原本的爱意，珍重这爱意的人该如何自处。</p><p>    但是胡伦凑过来亲他的额角，嘴唇柔软而温暖：““我知道，谢谢你。”于是他也怀着多少自知不切实际的期待，希望胡伦是能够跳出规律的那一个，分外被命运善待的那一个，不被尘世衰败所侵染的那一个。</p><p> </p><p>    当他得知合同细节时还是感到震惊——实际如果算上这份合同剩余的两年，有足足十二年。十二年简直漫长到难以想象，足以让一个幼童长成青年，一场战争从爆发到结束，而对于大多数二十岁的运动员来说，足以覆盖最好的一段职业生涯。如同每对新人在教堂许下的诺言：从今日开始，无论顺境还是逆境，贫穷还是富有，健康还是疾病，爱你，尊敬你，直到死亡将我们分开。</p><p>    而如今这惊人漫长的十二年的尽头已经出现在了视野里。也正如同婚姻一般，裂痕比死亡来得更早。在埃内斯托辗转马洛卡消耗他最后的职业生涯的时候，费尔南德斯来到了俱乐部，随之到来的是胡伦逐渐减少的上场时间。</p><p>    费尔南德斯满不在乎地把他按在替补席上，如同对任何人一样。他的枯竭与教练的严峻的因果已不可考，每个记录者都在遣词造句中暗示着自己的逻辑与揣测。最后他时常也是迷茫的，也许更多时候是回避陷入和自己争执的漩涡，久而久之就真的模糊了。他很少受到伤病困扰，带着他无用的健康，清醒地在板凳上一秒一秒熬完他的九十分钟，脑子里留下一些片段：焦灼，炎热，寒冷，场边秃了一块儿的草皮，矿泉水，护腿板硌在腿上，蓝色的客场球衣。</p><p>    而那份合同，那份曾经（或许现在对于球迷来说仍是如此）传为佳话的合同，成了标好价格的命运本身。埃内斯托离开之前就有所感知，那些更衣室里的窃窃细语，推开门后骤然停止的谈话，紧绷的表情，若有所指的眼神，直到后来平静的假象也无法再维系下去。比起其他球队，他们更接近袍泽与兄弟，然而兄弟阋墙亦非新鲜事。过高的薪资，过于年轻的队长，过于丰厚的优待，那份合同无疑是一颗埋在更衣室的定时炸弹，只是彼时一些人被爱意蒙蔽了双眼，另一些人则刻意或不刻意做了不聪明的生意。</p><p>  “胡伦，”他在电话里对听起来很失落的年轻人说，在想象里直视着他的双眼，“这是一场你必须自己打完的战役。”</p><p>  （“现在，小蚂蚁，”他想起哈维尔在那个余晖灿烂的傍晚在青年队看台上对他说，“忘掉巴塞罗那，不必回头。”）</p><p> </p><p>    埃内斯托随罗霍一起回到俱乐部的那年，所有人都重新燃起希望。“我还很年轻，”胡伦在电话里听起来期待而振奋，“会好起来的。”毕竟他才二十八岁，无数球员在这个年纪登上自己的巅峰。也许最好的还未来临。</p><p>    然而长时间的缺乏比赛，更衣室的孤立，自信的衰落在他身上已经留下了不可逆的伤害。或许清晰确定的因果在现实中根本并不存在。一个决策不一定有道理，不过若非如此，也未必就是另一个极端。严格地论证费尔南德斯或者其他人有多少错既不可能，对胡伦来说也毫无意义。因为无论如何事情就是这样：三年内他没有多少球踢，甚至被降到二队。当费尔南德斯终于离开时，他的才华已经枯竭了。与此同时，哈维尔从国家队离职。胡伦被新帅卡马乔排出了国家队。（“胡伦，菲利佩，阿尔韦特，甚至还有基科，”哈维尔用力搓了两下脸，看上去苍老了许多，“老天，为什么我的孩子们都有这样的命运。”）和他同位置的耶斯特（20岁，又一个年轻的孩子）升到了一队，开始逐渐稳定地踢上首发</p><p>    拉开他奇迹之幕的海因克斯也回天乏力。他们甚至忍不住在媒体前发生了一次争吵，因为海因克斯说足球已经发生了变化，而他没有做出必要的改变。绿茵场边话筒和摄像机依然簇拥着他，只是这次是为了另一个原因。“我遵照了所有教练的指示。说我被现代足球淘汰是完全没有道理的。”他不可抑制地感到失落，这罕见的失态与其说是在反驳海因克斯，更像是在说服自己。在2002年那一个赛季，他只得到了26次出场机会。等到海因克斯离开的时候，胡伦的黄金时代已经完全过去了，所有可能都消失了。面对这个既成事实，一切的假设与变量都不再有任何意义。</p><p>    平心而论，埃内斯托不认为这些昔日队友的不满或者教练的决定有多么不合理。他也无意评判决策者是否明智。这其中或许没有人有错。只是胡伦。对于胡伦来说未免残忍了些。生活对圣人与罪人一视同仁，它索取、索取、索取，而我们只有继续生活。他不能说完全自己理解胡伦。他出生在埃斯特雷马杜拉，在幼年时来到巴斯克，又远走加泰罗尼亚，最后在马洛卡结束自己的生涯。毕尔巴鄂是他最接近家乡的地方，然而也不完全如此。他没有体会过毫无保留地为一个俱乐部献上一切直到最后，也没有到达过荣誉的顶峰。如果可能，他想问问胡伦这一切是否值得。</p><p>  “我觉得你还是更需要去关怀一下弗兰。”胡伦看他又一次欲言又止建议道。</p><p>    他往训练场另一边看过去，弗兰的确还在鼓着脸自己跟自己怄气。他和阿希尔已经坐了四场板凳，还被罚了一笔不少的钱，足以让他俩剩下的赛季都没有心情半夜出去泡吧。</p><p>  “让他自己呆着去，”他回过神来，“你知道我想说什么。”</p><p>  “假设总是往好了去，真正发生时也未必如此。如果我去了皇马，也可能更早被按在替补席上，最后只能流落西乙也说不准。毕竟涉足之前没有人知道哪条路通向谬误。”胡伦似乎又想笑，但是没有，“至于别的，我只能说我也还不知道。你说过这是一场我必须自己打完的战役。”</p><p> </p><p>     他们再次谈话已经是在主教练办公室。</p><p>    “胡伦，”他还是决定直接提出最现实的问题，否则这之前任何语言都不够诚实坦荡，都是把他们间的情谊当作一种工具，“你得知道，我不会多给你任何应得之外的上场时间。”</p><p>     哈维尔告诉他做教练要公平，诚恳，做你该做的。现在他逐渐知道这实际上会有多难。他没有问过哈维尔和罗霍间是怎么一回事。问也无济，每个人都必须自己走过必经之路。</p><p>   “我知道，”胡伦露出一个很平静的微笑，“你放心。”他的面庞消瘦粗糙了，颧骨微微突兀地耸起，日晒在眼角留下纹路，暗金色的头发褪去光泽接近棕色。他仍然可以说是英俊的男人，但是由于花了很多时间独处、思索、甚至自我折磨，显出植物一般的坚定寡言。</p><p>   （“我尽我最大的努力，”胡伦在媒体面前还是温和地笑着，只是他知道如今这不再是出于良好的教养，而是更深层的不再动摇与畏惧，“每次训练回到家，我都认为我毫无保留。我尽力使自己配得上更多。”）</p><p> </p><p>    他在让胡伦和蒂科热身上场的时候没有指望着奇迹的出现。前一个小时他们犯下太多错误，一般来讲命运在公平的基础上还会再苛刻一些。在弗兰为他们五分钟内打入两个进球之前（与其说是命运眷顾，倒不如归因给奥萨苏纳糟糕的后防，这点他和阿吉雷达成了一致），六十分钟他们仍然三比零落后奥萨苏纳。在这样的情况下，任何一座其他体育场都会出现骂骂咧咧的退场球迷、白手绢和嘘声。然而不是被称为大教堂的圣马梅斯。球迷们仍然在嘶喊、助威。他们似乎真的、真的非常相信自己的球队创造奇迹。</p><p>    然后奇迹就出现了。83分钟蒂科把球近角敲进，扳平比分。86分钟伊劳拉把球传到门前，胡伦过掉守门员，迅速起脚，皮球飞进球门，球网微微颤动。</p><p>    （“如果你问的话，我觉得我不后悔，” 胡伦露出那晚在比斯开湾一样的笑容，“是的，我在每一个无法入眠的深夜、板凳上每一个难以捱过的九十分钟、每一次感到痛苦的时候，我都会问自己是否后悔。我反复审问自己，反复检验自己是否有一丝掩饰。我必须对自己百分之百真诚。如果我感到后悔也没关系，虽然那势必更加痛苦，但我也一定能挺过去。现在我面对自己的内心可以这样回答：是的，我认为爱更重要。我不后悔自己做出的选择。”那美好的仗我已经打过了，当跑的路我已经跑尽了，所信的道我已经守住了，不必有冠冕为我留存。冠冕就是奋斗、探索、寻求、而不屈服本身。）</p><p>     一时间欢呼声震耳欲聋，却分明又寂静无声。圣马梅斯，大教堂，胡伦，进球，五万人的欢呼。无条件的爱，没有节制的慷慨，毫无心机的盛情。往日光辉如海潮瞬间涌进，淹没圣马梅斯。至少今夜，一切都有了答案，一切恐惧、嫉妒与痛苦在此刻停止。他知道这就是一切的结局了。我亲爱的，我亲爱的，愿我们永远铭记这夏日光辉。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p>在终点前</p><p>我们还能做一番崇高的事业，</p><p>使我们配称为与神斗争的人</p><p>——丁尼生：《尤利西斯》</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>